


I’m Yours

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Leopold “Butters” Stotch, Degradation, Jealous sex, Kyle and Butters are good friends, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Top Kenny McCormick, change my mind, who tell each other their sex lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Butters wants Kenny to be rougher. Jealousy seems to be his best option.Lucky for him, there’s a party that they’re going to, and that seems to be the best environment to act like a slut in front of your boyfriend.





	I’m Yours

Butters stared at his phone, cross legged on his bed with a frown. Kyle’s contract was on the screen, and his thumb was hovering over the call symbol. 

After a few moments of hesitation, he hit the little phone and put it on speaker, setting his phone down on his bed as he shifted. 

“Hello?” came Kyle’s voice. 

“Hi,” Butters replied, taking a pillow from beside him and propping his chin on it. “I need advice.”

“Okay.”

“Um... sorry, this is kind of weird.” He paused for a second. Kyle chuckled on the other line. “It’s about Kenny and me.”

“Ooh, good or bad?” 

“Well... it’s about us,” Butters closed his eyes, rethinking this. “In bed.”

“Go on.” Butters breathed out in a sigh. 

“I don’t want him to be as gentle as he is.” He almost buried his face in his pillow in embarrassment. “He’s such a good a boyfriend, but I feel like he’s treating me like I’m fragile.. when we have sex. And I don’t want that.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” 

“Well.. no.”

“There’s your problem,” Kyle said pointedly. 

“I don’t want to ask him that, I’d feel way too weird!” 

“So, by less gentle, do you mean rougher?” Butters nodded before realizing Kyle couldn’t see him and made a sound of agreement. 

“I just wish he’d stop acting like I’d break at every other touch.” Butters paused. “Is Stan like that..?”

“We kind of talk about it and agree on boundaries and stuff,” Kyle said. “He’s never been too gentle.”

“That’s because you’re fucking insane in bed,” came Stan’s voice. Butters jumped a little, realizing Stan had been listening to he and Kyle’s conversation. 

He heard Kyle snort before continuing, “What about making him jealous or something? Possessive?” 

Butters had to think a little bit. “What do you mean?” 

“Stan gets jealous pretty easily, so-“

“I do not!”

There was silence. Butters could almost see Kyle’s ‘bitch, please’ look. 

Then a sigh. “Okay, a little bit.”

Kyle snorted again. “Anyways. When he’s super jealous or annoyed he’ll be a lot... more decisive and possessive. Have you ever thought about making Kenny a little jealous?”

“Well, I didn’t know if that was a good idea or not,” Butters admitted. 

“Kenny’s already super overprotective of you. You two were planning on going to Token’s party tonight, right?” 

“Yeah, why- oh.” 

“There you go. When he’s off getting a drink or something, just purposely do some shit to make- Stan, stop touching my ass- make him jealous. One thing’ll lead to another, and then...”

“I could hug you right now,” Butters said, a smile on his face. “Thank you, Kyle. Bye, Stan.”

“Bye!” came from both of them. 

As soon as the call ended, Butters was already planning on what to do and how to do it. Almost on cue, his phone dinged. 

Kenny’s name popped up on screen with a message underneath it. “What time do you want me to get you?” 

Butters grabbed his phone and answered him. “9 would be fine.”

Nearly immediately after, his phone dinged again. “Sounds good. See you then<3” 

Butters sent him a heart back before getting off his bed and walking over to his closet to find a top to go with the shorts he had in mind. 

Running his hand through the long sleeves, he settled on a yellow sweater with a small sunflower on the chest and pulled on the high-rise baby blue jean shorts and rolling them up slightly, looping a brown belt through it. 

For a moment, Butters stared at the little tube on his dresser, weighing it in his mind. He gave in after half a minute and walked over to it, grabbing the eyeliner and then sitting at his mirror. He applied it carefully, just enough to make his eyes look a little brighter. He ran a finger over the pink scar decorating his left eye once, considering covering it. 

Then his phone rang, and he discarded all other doubts. 

“I’m outside, doll,” Kenny’s voice said. 

“Be there in a second.” Butters replied, feeling a little anxious. He stepped carefully down the stairs, tying on his chucks before shutting the door as quietly as possible. He saw Kenny roll down the window and cat-call at him, causing Butters to blush and giggle slightly. 

Butters walked over to the passenger door and got in, looking at Kenny to see what he was wearing. 

His boyfriend was dressed in a form-fitting navy blue long sleeve with acid wash jeans that were cuffed to his ankles. Kenny smiled at him, taking in Butters’ appearance. 

“Lookin’ cute, Buttercup,” Kenny said, grinning as he leaned in and kissed him before shifting into drive. 

“Thanks, Ken. You smell really good.” Kenny laughed. 

“Karen and I use the same shampoo,” he said, smiling as he shifted his gaze to the road. ”That blue shit in the red bottle with the weird ass animals on it.”

“Well, it smells really good,” Butters giggled. They talked for a bit about how their day went, the conversation coming to an end when they reached Token’s street. 

“Damn,” Kenny muttered, trying to park behind what looked like Craig’s car. He shut off the truck, putting his keys in his pocket and leaning back with a sigh, turning to Butters and smiling lopsidedly. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Butters replied with a mirrored smile. 

They walked in, hand in hand, being greeted by Stan and Kyle immediately. Kyle gave Butters a knowing stare before saying hi as if he hadn’t talked to him nearly an hour ago about sex tips. 

The music was incredibly loud, every person in the house feeling the beat shake their body with each step. 

They walked through a smoke cloud from someone’s joint and Kenny stopped to talk to Cartman and some unknown girl, Butters telling him he was going to get something to drink. 

The blonde walked over to the counter and grabbed out a solo cup, filling it halfway with the nearest bottle he could grab. 

“Hey, Butters,” Kyle said, suddenly appearing next to him. He copied his actions before leaning back. “Going good?”

“We’ve been here for five minutes,” Butters pointed out. “No idea what I’ll do.”

“People come here to drink, smoke, or fuck,” Kyle said bluntly, “or all of the above. I’m sure you’ll find your first candidate soon.” Butters giggled at that. 

“Hey,” Clyde muttered, showing up next to them out of no where. 

Kyle raised his eyebrows, stifling a laugh. “Good luck,” he muttered before walking back over to Stan. 

“Hi, Clyde,” Butters responded, unsure if he wanted to go through with this. 

“You look good,” Clyde said, raising a bottle to his lips and looking at Butters’ outfit. “Kenny not here with you?”

“Thank you, and yeah, he is. Just talking to someone.”

“Don’t know why he wouldn’t be beside you all night,” Clyde said, leaning on the counter next to him and coughing slightly. “I know I would.”

Butters faked a giggle, but his blush was real. He did not think this would play out so well so quickly. “You’re sweet.”

“I could say the same about you,” Clyde grinned, his arm going behind them both to prop him up. His shoulder brushed against Butters’, who was scanning the crowd for his boyfriend. He eventually caught the tall blonde’s eye, turning his head back to Clyde as soon as he was sure Kenny was staring. 

“So, who’d you come here with?” Butters said, hoping to stir up conversation that would bring Kenny over. 

“I was here with Token originally,” Clyde shrugged. “I’m just waiting for something actually fun to happen.” He looked at Butters suggestively, who played along with it. He felt a hand go around and rest on his waist. 

“Clyde,” came Kenny’s voice, and Butters realized with a skip of his heart that he was listening. “What are you doing?”

“We’re just talking,” Butters said, smiling slightly up at him. Kenny frowned. 

“Yeah, and you interrupted,” Clyde said, posturing up slightly. Kenny narrowed his eyes at him and set his cup down on the counter beside them, grabbing Butters’ wrist and pulling him to where he could lean down and whisper lowly into his ear.

“Bathroom. Now.” 

Butters nodded, a shiver running down his spine as he felt Kenny pull him up the stairs to the surprisingly vacant bathroom. 

As soon as they were inside of the small, dimly lit room Kenny shut the door and turned around, facing Butters with an irritated look. 

“Fuck was that?” he said, and Butters nearly melted out of excitement. 

“What do you mean?” Butters replied innocently. 

Kenny suddenly reached out and grabbed Butters by the jaw, tilting his head up. “You forget who you belong to?” Kenny tilted his head slightly and pouted his lip mockingly. 

“N-no,” Butters almost whispered, his cheeks dusting pink. 

Kenny leaned down smugly. “Slut.”

Butters whimpered softly, reaching a hand up and tugging at Kenny’s sleeve. “Yours.”

“Mine,” the tall blonde responded, moving forward quickly to connect their lips, using his thumb to open Butters’ mouth a little wider to put his tongue in. Butters moaned in response, and Kenny grabbed him by the hips, shoving him onto the sink. 

“Look at me.” Butters looked up at Kenny, his lips parted and swollen. “You.. you don’t belong to anyone but me. Understand?”

“Yes,” Butters whispered.

“Good.” Kenny searched Butters’ face a little longer before speaking again. “Now, I’m going to fuck you- hard. We don’t have lube. How do you think we’ll figure that out?”

Butters was speechless for a second. Kyle is a goddamn genius. “I-I have to fix it?” 

“Good boy,” Kenny said, his eyes unreadable. “So, get on your knees like the slut you are.”

Butters shakily got off of the sink and dropped to his knees, undoing Kenny’s belt with quick hands. Once the buckle was undone, he unzipped his jeans, looking up at his boyfriend while doing it. Keeping eye contact, he pulled down the white briefs slightly to reveal Kenny’s dick and wrapped a small hand around it, replacing his hand with his mouth seconds after. Almost immediately Kenny bucked his hips into Butters’ mouth, feeling himself hit the back of the smaller boy’s throat. Butters shut his eyes and began to bob his head. He was sure his eyeliner was running, because Kenny was fucking ruining him at this point. 

The door creaked open slightly. “What the fu-“

“Get the fuck out,” Kenny said, shrugging slightly, “or stay and see why you don’t flirt with my boyfriend.” 

Butters’ eyes flicked to the left side of the mirror and he could see Clyde looking at the two right before shutting the door with an unsettled look on his face. He returned his gaze back to Kenny, who reached a hand down and grabbed his hair. He moaned, the sound vibrating around Kenny’s dick. 

Kenny pulled his head back by his hair, Butters’ lips coming off with a ‘pop’.

“There we go,” he said, his fingers massaging the back of Butters’ head slowly. “Get up.”

Butters obeyed, standing up and letting Kenny attack his neck with bites. He moaned, burying his face into Kenny’s shoulder as the blonde put a slim hand into the smaller boy’s pants, rubbing around on his dick.

“Kenny,” Butters managed, his voice scratchy from his now sore throat. “Please, please, fuck me, hurry, please.”

“What makes you think you deserve that?” Kenny murmured, biting at his jawline. 

“I’ve been good,” Butters whined, almost sobbing. “Please.”

Kenny let out an exaggerated sigh and pushed Butters’ front against the sink to where he was facing the mirror. Kenny started to grind his hips onto Butters’ shorts, causing him to grip the corners of the marbled top and moan. 

Finally, Kenny reached around Butters’ waist and undid his shorts, pulling them down slightly. He took his right hand and began to prep Butters, who arched his back and moan. Kenny curled his fingers, making Butters gasp and choke out a plead. He eventually got bored and took his fingers out, replacing them with his dick and gripping Butters’ hips. 

“Look at yourself,” Kenny growled in Butters’ ear, staring at their reflection. Butters’ face was covered in ruined eyeliner and his lips were swollen. “This what you wanted?”

Butters nodded quickly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the counter harder when Kenny sped the pace up. 

Kenny took one of his hands off Butters’ hip and put it on his neck, squeezing gently. Butters whined, pushing his ass further against Kenny to create more friction. 

“You want everyone to know what a slut you are? Huh? What a whore you can be?” 

“Yes, yes, please, harder, Ken,” Butters moaned, his face flushing as he saw how ruined he looked. 

Kenny put a few more hickeys on the back of Butters’ neck, his eyes darting around the mirror, watching Butters’ facial expressions change. He gripped Butters’ throat a bit harder, watching his boyfriend make an explicit face at that. 

“I’m so close,” Butters cried loudly, seeming to forget the unlocked door. “Harder!”

Kenny snorted and started to slam repeatedly into Butters, earning a loud gasp and choked moan each time. 

“I’m coming,” Butters sobbed, his eyes shut tight. “Oh my God.” 

Kenny removed his grip from his neck and put it back on Butters’ hips, going harder to ride Butters’ high for him. The blonde’s eyes rolled back in response and his lips parted, his knees buckling as he finished. Kenny climaxed not too long after him, pulling out and finishing on the back of Butters’ thighs and the floor. 

Both breathed heavily for a minute, looking at themselves in the mirror. Once he could see correctly, Kenny grabbed the roll of toilet paper and cleaned Butters’ thighs for him and pulled his underwear and shorts back up for him, rubbing his bruised thighs gently. He then pulled up his own briefs and jeans, redoing his buckle as Butters shakily buckled his own. 

The small blonde finally turned around, feeling Kenny lift him onto the counter, gently this time. 

They had an unspoken conversation for a moment before Kenny finally said something. 

“You need anything?” 

Butters smiled. “I’m tired,” he said, his voice practically gone. 

“Was that okay, doll?” Kenny muttered, taking one of his hands and cupping Butters’ cheek in it.

“More than okay,” he said. He paused for a moment. “Actually, I planned this ahead of time.”

Kenny eyebrows went up into his messy hair, clearly confused. “Hmm?”

“I kinda wanted you to be rougher,” Butters admitted, his cheeks turning pink. “But I didn’t wanna ask. So, I called Kyle and he told me to make you jealous.. and that worked.” He giggled. 

Kenny smiled lopsidedly. “You should make me jealous more.” He leaned forward and kissed Butters’ forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. 

“I know,” Butters sighed into his lips. “I’m gonna be sore for a week.”

Kenny laughed and they walked out of the bathroom, completely ignoring the mess they left and shutting the door behind them. 

As soon as they walked into the living room, Kyle and Stan met them with a smug look on their faces. “It worked?” Kyle looked pointedly at the eyeliner running down Butters’ face and the hickeys littering his neck. 

“Whatever advice you gave, do it again,” Kenny smiled and shrugged, wrapping an arm around Butters’ waist. 

“Yeah, except I don’t know how I’m going to explain to my parents I can’t sit down for at least a week,” Butters muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i apologize for the short hiatus- i haven’t had much time to update. 
> 
> i decided to come back with this long ass one-shot that started out kind of smutty and ended up very smutty. 
> 
> unfortunately, school starts very soon for me. i’ll try to be on top of posting but i’m not sure how much i’ll be able to write. high school blows. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading, and as always, i appreciate feedback! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)♡


End file.
